


Promotion and devotion

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Callum being stressed for no reason, Fluff, Gangs, Heist, Idiots in Love, Juniors, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Parkour, Pressure, Sharing a Bed, cause he’s dumb, how do i tag this??, roof jumping, tasks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: Callum and Marcus are working hard to get their promotion task so they can be a senior, but there’s something on Callum’s mind.OrCallum and Marcus challenge for their senior promotion and Marcus/Callum/Mick in the heist au
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: F1 heist au [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Kudos: 31





	Promotion and devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not completely happy with this, tbh. It feels rushed but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

Being a junior in Carbon was never easy. You’d think being a junior would be like being in school all over again but it wasn’t like that. You didn’t get taught in Carbon and if you did, it would be intense and the type of things you couldn’t learn yourself. You had to learn things in Carbon, you had to watch and learn. It was full of trial and error. You’d be assigned to a senior member and watch them, watch them on the job and back at headquarters. It wasn’t easy at all, how could teaching yourself how to be a criminal ever be easy?

For Callum he found being a junior stressful sometimes, most of them did. Fortunately for Callum, he had Marcus. Marcus was always there for Callum as he was for him. Anytime either of them needed comfort, the other would provide it. That’s what boyfriends did after all but something seemed off between the two from the outsiders view. However, the pair of them acted like everything was fine.

Because everything was fine.

Or was it?

Callum had a feeling, he knew what this feeling was. He knew where it came from and he knew who caused that feeling.

Mick did. It came from Mick, expect Mick himself didn’t know that. He was oblivious to what was going on. 

Callum didn’t get to see Mick much anymore, the boy having been promoted to a senior a while back.

He didn’t know if Marcus knew what Callum was feeling, if he did he certainly didn’t tell him. The two had bigger problems at the moment anyway. Anytime now Lewis would approach them with their senior task. 

Marcus had been shadowing Lance and Callum had been shadowing George.

The two seniors were happy with their progress, they were happy enough for them to take the test. They had already put it in motion with Lewis, the boss preparing the task for them already.

But Marcus and Callum didn’t know that, they had no idea. They were still convinced that they had to prove themselves. The two of them didn’t see each other much at the moment, the two of them too busy working hard to prove themselves. They had to prove themselves to Lewis, they wanted this senior test. They couldn’t be juniors anymore. 

From the outside, Mick had noticed some tension between Marcus and Callum but when he had asked them about it, separately, they denied it. Mick guessed they were choosing to ignore it, which obviously wasn’t the best thing they could do but Mick trusted his friends to work it out between them. 

Callum was nervous, not about his senior test, not about Carbon but about Marcus. He couldn’t find out because Callum still loved Marcus; he just happened to love Mick too and that was scary. He had seen Lando, Alex and George together and they seemed to make it work. The only difference was both Alex and George had liked Lando before they got together, Callum didn’t think Marcus liked Mick. He only knew Marcus liked him as a friend. 

As Callum laid in bed with Marcus that night, a peaceful silence between the two of them. Callum hoped Marcus wouldn’t notice anything wrong with him.

He could always pretend he was feeling the pressure from being a junior, technically it wouldn’t be a lie. It just wasn’t the thing that was bothering him most. There was an intense amount of pressure when it came to being a junior. It’s not easy to learn things without being taught them. You can’t exactly teach yourself something you don’t know. 

It leaves you with a feeling of an intense amount of pressure, it’s hard. To be a junior in Carbon you had to be mentally strong. It was easier to be a senior, there was less pressure because you already knew everything. You just had to carry out but in the juniors you had to have a good, healthy mindset or you fail. It’s as simple as that. There are many people who have spent more years than usual in junior because they were working on their mindset. 

The good thing about Carbon was Lewis always looked out for people. He checked on them and if they needed extra support he would give it to them.

Callum wasn’t sure if Lewis could offer support when it came to his romantic feelings. He wasn’t sure if Lewis could tell Callum the answers to his head. It was his love life, it was his feelings, only he could have the answer to that. 

The next morning Callum decided he’d speak to George. George had two boyfriends, he must have some advice for Callum surely.

“George, can I ask you something?” Callum asked.

“Go for it.” He smiled.

“How did you realise that both you and Alex liked Lando?” He asked.

“Well, when Lando created the distance between us, when he stopped talking to us, me and Alex sat down to have a chat about what we did wrong. We came to a conclusion on that but we both looked at each other, we could just see it in our eyes.” George explained. “We just knew what the other was feeling. Why?”

“I was just wondering, that’s all.” Callum smiled, hoping George would drop the situation. He did. 

George’s story didn’t really help him. It just made Callum more confused. How could he look at Marcus and realise that he liked Mick too? If he hadn’t noticed it by now, surely that meant Marcus didn’t like Mick like that.

Callum couldn’t break Marcus’ heart, he couldn’t. It would break him, it would ruin him. He had to keep the feelings for Mick hidden, he had liked Marcus longer. 

He didn’t have time to dwindle on his feelings because he’d been called into Lewis office. Callum had a good feeling about this, he just hoped he was right. 

George walked with him to the office, the Brit having been called in too. When they arrived, Marcus and Lance were waiting for them. Lewis smiled and offered them the seats in front of his desk. Marcus smiled at Callum as he sat, he smiled back.

“Hello, I’m sure you know why I’ve called you in.” Lewis smiled. “It’s about time you two have your senior tests. I think you’re ready. You’ll be working together, there’s a shipment coming in by plane at the airport, tomorrow evening. The reason I’ve called George and Lance in, is because this has an element of danger involved. You guys know my rules of couples doing missions together. So I’ve asked George and Lance to accompany you on the mission. However, they will follow your instructions only. Unless they think there is a danger. Does this sound good to you?” Lewis asked.

Callum and Marcus nodded in response. It wasn’t unusual for juniors to be given missions that took place the next day.

“Well, I suppose you two best have the evening off to celebrate getting your senior tests. I can imagine tomorrow will be busy.” Lewis dismissed them.

Once George and Lance had left them, Marcus brought Callum into a tight hug. Callum breathed his familiar scent in. While Callum was holding Marcus he couldn’t help but think about Mick and what he would be thinking about this. He’d be happy for them of course, he barely got to see them anymore. Callum felt guilty because his boyfriend was right there, holding him. He’d notice Callum tense, surely he would. They loved each other, they noticed everything about each other. Yet something went unsaid in that moment, something neither of them knew.

“Well, well, well, if isn’t the newest soon to be seniors of Carbon.” They heard the familiar voice of Mick behind them, the two of them broke apart and looked at them. 

Callum waited for Marcus to make the first move, the Kiwi moved quickly to hug Mick. Callum followed his movements and hugged Mick too. He tried to keep the tension inside his body but Callum couldn’t help but tense when one of Mick’s arm made its way around Callum’s waist.

“I’m really proud of you two.” Mick smiled as they pulled apart.

“Was your test hard?” Marcus asked Mick.

“Of course it was, Sebastian was in charge of doing mine.” Mick laughed. “I wish I could help you, but I’m sure you’ll do fine without me.” 

“Do you want to come celebrate with us?” Marcus asked quickly. “We were going to have some snacks and watch a film or something.” Callum blinked at them, he was confused. He thought Marcus wanted to celebrate with just the two of them. 

“Is that okay with you Callum?” Mick asked, noticing Callum’s distress.

“What? Oh, yeah, that’s fine.” He smiled, Marcus took Callum’s hand into his own and squeezed it.

Callum cuddled up to Marcus as the film played, himself in the middle of Mick and Marcus but Mick kept his distance. Callum wasn’t paying attention at all. His thoughts in another world, being utterly confused about the situation. If he wasn’t so caught up in his own feelings, maybe he’d notice that Marcus seemed off, that Marcus was lost in his own feelings.

Mick noticed, of course he did. They were his best friends; he'd be lying if he said he did not feel for them. He loved them more than a friend should, because he didn’t love them as friends. He loved them as more than that. He noticed the tension between the two of them, when he first had seen them outside of Lewis’ office he had ruled the tension out as just being given their senior tasks. He didn’t think the tension would last, he thought it would fade when they found themselves here, in each other’s comfort.

Mick really didn’t want to say anything but he knew something was wrong, he could sense it. He could see it. They clearly hadn’t noticed.

“Cal, Marcus?” The two boys seemed to break out of their trance to look at him. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Pardon?” Callum said quickly, too quickly to seem normal.

“Somethings off between you two.” He said, the two of them looked at each other. “Don’t say it’s nerves, I know you guys.” 

“Nothing's off.” Callum said.

“Something is.” Marcus said not long after Callum spoke, the Brit whipped his head around quickly. “Callum, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Okay?” 

“Should I leave?” Mick asked.

“No.” Marcus said. “Because this is something I need to tell you too.” He took a deep breath in and stood up, not being able to sit down. “I like Mick, in a romantic way but I also like Callum still.”

“Marcus, I need to tell you something too.” Callum said. “I like Mick too and I still like you.” 

“Well aren’t you two idiots.” Mick spoke from the couch.

“That’s a bit rude.” Marcus rubbed the back of neck but laughed regardless. 

“I like you guys too.” Mick smiled.

“Doesn’t that make us all idiots?” Callum asked.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Mick looked at him. Callum smiled, moved in closer to Mick. Mick was the one who closed the space between them, kissing Callum softly. Callum couldn’t help but smiled widely as they pulled apart. “You too, Marcus.” He motioned the boy over. Marcus moved nervously, the nerves of telling Callum still riding high. Mick stood up to meet him and kissed him just as soft.

Mick stood back as Callum and Marcus looked at each other. The two smiling at each before laughing, Marcus brought Callum in for a hug before leaning back and kissing him. They looked back at Mick and invited him into the hug, he quickly joined them.

“We should go to sleep now, you two have a big day tomorrow.” Mick said.

“Only if you sleep with us.” Callum smiled at him.

“Of course.” Mick smiled back. “Also, I owe Kimi some money.”

“Why?” Marcus asked.

“He said you two would come to me about your feelings before I told you. He knew from the beginning there was something between us three.” 

“How does he know everything?” Callum asked.

“We call it the Kimi magic.” Mick told them. 

When Callum woke up in the morning, there was a tangle of legs going on. They had fallen asleep with Mick in the middle, Callum and Marcus had their heads resting on Mick’s chest. Their hands locked together on Mick’s stomach. Marcus woke up not long after Callum did, he smiled at the Brit before he leaned forward to kiss him.

“He’s so cute when he’s asleep.” Callum whispered to Marcus, the Kiwi looked up at Mick.

“I told you ages ago, he’s an angel.” Marcus whispered back before kissing him again. 

They spent their day preparing for the task later that day. If they got this right, they’d be seniors. They wouldn’t have to spend their days doing junior tasks anymore, they would get to be in the action, in the forefront. All they ever wanted.

It was mostly a day of finding out where the shipment was, filling out paperwork and getting gun and armour. It was the boring part of being a criminal but it was the essential part too so Callum knew he had to get it done. He also knew he needed to get it done perfectly.

Marcus was the one who drove the car, Callum by his side with George and Lance in the back seat awaiting their instructions. Getting into the airport was their first task, it wasn’t easy to get into an airport unnoticed. They parked by a building anyone could access, they already had prepared for this. All four of them climbed up the ladder, one behind the other, all the way to the top of the roof. They had to do parkour to get to the roof across them, once they had done they would go down another ladder and be in the airport. First, they had to get across. 

Callum stared at the roof from afar, it wasn’t particularly a big gap but it was a long way down. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if he fell, he felt Marcus wrap his arms around his waist.

“You can do it, Cal. I know you can.” He whispered.

“Will you go first?” He asked. 

“Of course.” He kissed his cheek and lined up. 

Lance and George had already gone across, Callum watched as Marcus lined up, took a running start and leaped across the roof. If Marcus had done it why couldn’t he? Oh right, that’s because he’s the worst at everything. He shouldn’t have been given this opportunity, he shouldn’t be in Carbon. He can’t do it, he can’t.

“Callum.” Marcus got his attention. “Look at me and breathe, you can do this. I believe in you.” George and Lance agreed with him.

Callum took a running start but bailed at the last second, he was too nervous but he had to move quickly. The shipment would be being moved soon, they had to move fast. He looked at Marcus who smiled at him, giving him a big thumbs up. He could do this, he could. He took another running start and successfully did the jump, Marcus hugging him as soon as he was safe on the roof. 

The four of them quickly descended the ladder and into the warehouse in the airport. They all had duffle bags on them with enough room for everything they needed. Marcus and Callum led them in, shooting the people who were in there. Their guns had suppressors to silence the sound. They instructed Lance and George on what to do while they filled their own bags.

They then made their way quickly back up the ladder. They threw, well Callum threw, the bags across the roofs first. It was too dangerous to jump across with the heavy bags weighing across. The jumper over in the order they came across, George, then Lance, then Marcus and finally Callum. 

The four of them quickly went back down the ladder and got into the car, Marcus immediately turning the ignition in. Waiting till all of them were in before speeding off, someone had caught on apparently. One of the security guards tried to reach them but Marcus drove off in time. He had to go fast; he knew it wouldn’t be too long before the police were called.

Fortunately, they made it back to headquarters without being caught or chased. When they entered the garage, everyone was waiting for them. Callum quickly ducked in his seat, his red face going red. He didn’t like the amount of attention on him, Marcus smiled at him and offered his hand.

“We’re still in the car.” He told him.

“Oh right, one second then.” He laughed, Marcus got out of the car and walked all the way round, opening the door for him. George and Lance handed the bags to Nicholas. Marcus extended his hand, Callum smiled and took it.

“I’d like to introduce you guys to the two newest Carbon seniors.” Lewis said, everyone clapped and Callum hid his face in Marcus’ neck. Mick came over to them and hugged them.

“I’m so proud of you two.” He whispered, kissing both of them.

“When did that happen?” Sebastian asked Kimi.

“Not sure, but Mick.” He turned around at his name. “You owe me something.”

“I know, I know.” Mick smiled.

“Can I say something?” Lando asked, everyone turned their attention to him.

“We may have a new throuple, but me, Alex and George will always be ot3.” He laughed.

Callum was happy. He had nothing to worry about, he got to have Mick and Marcus. He got to be a senior in Carbon. Everything was working out, Callum just had to have a little patience.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
